A Time for Change
by magicalmisfit
Summary: Hermione has requested to return to Hogwarts after the war. With the memories of the war tearing apart her mind, all she wants is something to take her mind off it. Maybe that something will be the new Head boy, Jack McDonnell? M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! I just have a couple things to say before you dip into this story. This is my first story I've posted on FF so I'm very nervous. I thought of this idea because I just love Hermione and I wanted to bring something different into her life besides Dramione or Hermione/Ron. I'm not going to ask for reviews just because I'm writing because I love writing but constructive criticism is always welcomed. I hope that you do end up enjoying this story just because I'm going to have fun writing it, I already know! Oh and before I forget, this is just the prologue but for some reason while I was writing this I forgot to mention Ron. I don't think I can just plop it in there now without it seeming forced so let's just say that they never kissed during the war and are just friends. I may bring it up in later chapters but forgive me for forgetting! Anyways - READ ON! **

* * *

Hermione Granger was different than before. Her bushy hair began to tame, her usually curvy figure, began to slim and her usually bright eyes held a dull brown in them now. It wasn't because she was going through an age of change or maybe it was that she wanted a better appearance. Her hair began to tame because as she got older, the curls began to fade. Her body began to slim because she spent the last year fighting a war that she almost lost hope in. Her eyes lost the light because she had to watch many people she loved, and held dear to her heart, die in front of her. All for the liberation of the wizarding world.

They had won in the end. Harry Potter, her best friend and the boy who lived, defeated Voldemort. It was something the world was waiting for and now they finally got it but at what price? No one knew the terrors of what they people who fought saw. It wasn't something anyone should see. But that was months ago and now something new had come Hermione's way. She was the one to first approach Minerva McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardy, about coming back to school. At first the woman was surprised she was even thinking about school after such a time but Hermione insisted. If she were to become a member of the Ministry of Magic, she wanted her full education.

McGonagall approached the other two of the trio about this as well, who of which both respectfully declined. Hermione found no surprise in their decision but did feel a pang of sadness realizing the two boys won't be at school with her. They asked her about her decision but she couldn't explain the real reasoning. She didn't want to live in the outside world where she was constantly being hounded by newspapers and other random people on the streets. Sure in school, students will be curious as to what had happened but she didn't believe any of them would be courageous enough to come ask her. She felt safe at Hogwarts and wanted to help with the rebuild as much as she could. So she went back. Which is the reason she was sitting on the train, right at that moment.

Hermione stared out the window of the train in her lonely compartment. McGonagall had surprised her by offering her the position of Head Girl for the year. She politely accepted, just because the professor even gave her the chance to come back in the first place. Her chocolate brown eyes watched the scenery pass by so quickly as her thoughts began to change just as fast. She pushed away the memories of the past months and thought of the new exciting possibilities of the year. Like who was the Head boy? It was going to obviously someone a year younger than her but she just crossed her fingers for someone of different house. Gryffindors were too comfortable with her and they would ask pestering questions. The compartment door slide open shortly after and Hermione turned her eyes to see the boy entering "Hermione Granger?"

The boy was definitely taller than Hermione but that wasn't hard since she wasn't that tall herself. He had a good facial structure, very defined and handsome. His hair was dirty blonde and at that length wasn't too short or long. His eyes were a dark brown like hers and were full of curiosity. She looked him up and down then let a small smile creep across her lips.

"Yes, hello." She stood up slowly and offered her hand. "And you are?" She couldn't help but feel the roughness of his hand beneath hers. Qudditich. She would bet her books on it. "I'm Jack." He finally showed her his smile. She couldn't help but feel a little taken back by it. That boy could definitely smile. "Jack…?" She questioned him for his last name. His laugh was comfortable and easy to listen to. "Forgive my manners. I'm Jack McDonnell. Seventh year, Hufflepuff." That explained why he didn't seem that familiar but still Hermione felt like she must of seen him around Hogwarts before. "Why have I never seen you before, Jack?" Her smile didn't feel as forced now and she moved back to her seat. He took the seat across from her and brought his leg on the other, crossing them like any man would "Because you weren't looking for me."

This year was going to be a big change for her. As she smile at him, locking her eyes with his, she knew that he was going to be a big part of that.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my two readers that have made me want to write chapter one tonight! I just have to say first of all, THANK YOU. 2 story alerts and 1 review was 3 more things than I thought I would get so THANK YOU LOVIES. So here is the first chapter. I'm going to focus a lot on the relationship between our littler Hermione and Jack so don't expect a lot of school but a lot of H and J. So here is chapter one, it is shorter than I wanted but they will start getting longer as I progress. I promise. I don't have a beta so forgive me for my little mistakes. I forgot my disclaimer last time so here it is now. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is lovely Jack McDonnell. Everything else J.K Rowling brilliantly came up with.**

**

* * *

**

The excitement during the Great Hall was too much for the young girl to handle. The students were running all around her while all she wanted to do was find the headmistress. She watched the prefects attempt to corral their younger students into large groups so they can be seated but everyone just wanted to talk to each other about their past summers. All unaware of the pain that their innocent talks were causing Hermione. She wished that her friends were there with her. She saw no sign of Ginny or Luna and she felt completely alone. All she wanted was to be away from everyone. Everyone that looked at her with curious eyes and sad expressions. They all pitied her. And she hated them for it.

Her footsteps were frantic as she tried to catch up to McGonagall. "Professor!" Her voice cracked as she called her. "Professor McGonagall!" She was desperate now. McGonagall turned finally to see Hermione running after her. Relief tugged at her heart for she didn't have to run after her like a lost cat anymore. "Miss Granger? Are you okay?" Worry showed in the older woman's eyes. "I'm alright Professor but I really just can't be down here for this. Do you mind if I skip the dinner?" Her voice wasn't as confident as she wanted it to be. She felt her fear begin to shake her.

"Of course Hermione." The professor touched her shoulder and gave her a smile that made her feel safe. "Now I can't directly tell you what to look for but go to the hall where you usually need to find something for requirement. And look for the lilies." Hermione stared at the old woman questioningly trying to figure out what exactly she was saying. "It can be a labyrinth at times. Try to find Mister McDonnell if you can. You two can get acquainted with your room together." With that the headmistress left the confused girl in the hall.

Hermione searched the large Hufflepuff table for the blonde haired boy. She didn't want to bring him into her mood but McGonagall said she should try to find him. Finally spotting him down the table a ways, she walked calmly as the first years started to file in. "Jack." She whispered to him and he turned surprised to find her behind him. "Come on. Head duties" She urged him with her hand held out. He stared at her for a moment confused but chose to follow her. Her took her hand, muttering goodbye to his friends and leaving quickly.

Once outside the large doors, she couldn't help but let out a laugh she felt like she had been holding in for ages. Jack gave her a bewildered expression then smiled "It seems you finally found something to make you smile." Her laugh started to falter as he looked at her with that curious expression.

"I smile." Her wall immediately went up staring at Jack.

"Woah, Woah. I'm just saying." He shrugged partially looking at her "That was the first natural smile you've had all day."

She looked down at her hands as she started to walk. "Come on. We need to find our dorm." He trotted behind her to catch up. "Our dorm? We have a separate dorm from everyone else?" His question made Hermione smile again "Yes Jack, we have separate dorms from everyone else. Okay so McGonagall said 'the hall where you usually need to find something for requirement' which obviously means the hall with the Room of Requirement." She finished her sentence taking the route to the Room of Requirement. "Room of what?" Her smile spread across her lips widely but she decided to ignore him as they twisted and turned through the halls of Hogwarts. "Look for the lilies, look for the lilies." She mumbled to herself, earning another strange look for Jack. "Look for the what?" Jack's face was more confused then ever "Are you going crazy Granger? You aren't answering me!" Her pace increased as she spotted a painting of a vase full of lilies.

She stared up at the painting trying to figure out the password. It obviously had to be something McGonagall said. Jack's footsteps stopped behind her as she stared at the painting. "Hermione. You are starting to make me believe you are insane, taking me through this maze to this painting." A light bulb went off in Hermione's mind. "Labyrinth." As she said the word, the painting swung open to show them a hidden room.

Her footsteps were light as she went into the common room. She looked around at everything this room provided. It was like just like any common room with couches and desks for the two to do work at. The colors were neutral with black and silver lining the whole room. She turned her head to see a little kitchenette all set up for them. She saw two doors across from the main door one labeled H.G. and the other J.M. She felt comfortable there. She was at peace.

Jack stumbled in behind her "We live here now?" His smile showed his obvious pleasure with the place they were living in. The first thing he decided to do was sit on one of the large couches laying back. "Is there food in there?" He questioned her pointing to the cabinets. She turned to the kitchen opening the cabinets, seeing it fully stocked with food. "Oh thank Merlin." She pulled out bread and jam. She felt her stomach begin to rumble as she thought of food.

The jam spread smoothly over the bread before she turned to sit on one of the counters. She offered bread to him "Hungry?" He shook his head, watching her. "Too much candy on the train." He patted his stomach but never took his eyes from her. She took a bite from the bread but had to avert her eyes from him. He made her nervous. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She questioned him finally meeting his gaze.

"Look away when you realize I'm looking at you." He stated simply sitting up.

"Why are you even looking at me." She set her bread aside and jumped off the counter before sitting on the couch across from him.

"Because you're interesting." He said it with such simplicity that it confused her.

"I'm really not." She shrugged pulling her legs up underneath her.

He let out a small laugh, never breaking his eye contact on her. "You don't see yourself clearly enough. I did and I still do." Leaning back on the couch, he smiled at her. "You did?" She froze staring at him. "Not in the creepy, I've watched you for like seven years kind of way." His laugh was much louder this time as he watched her whole body relax at his response. "I just happened to notice you around the halls. I was younger than you so you never did the same but still. I did." He stood up suddenly before stretching. Hermione took that time to appreciate his body. He wasn't extremely skinny but still had a slender look to him. His muscles were hidden by his robes but she knew they were there. His hands were strong and she remembered the rough feeling from before so she decided to ask him "Do you play quidditch?"

He looked down at her smiling "Beater. Why?" She shrugged and looked at the crackling fire in their fireplace. She realized he had moved but didn't pay too much attention to it. He cleared his throat for her to look at him so she did. He was standing in front of her, with an odd smile plastered on his face. Then he did something she didn't expect.

He leaned down putting his hand behind her neck and kissed her forehead lightly. Her eyes closed slowly feeling the warmth of his lips against her skin. " Don't think I forgot that you avoided my question. Have a safe sleep." She opened her eyes to hear his door closing as he left her alone. What had just happened? She felt like he sensed that she needed something to comfort her. So he did that. Just with a small kiss.

Jack never seemed to question her about what was bothering her though. He never asked if she wanted to talk or if she was okay. He seemed to understand that she did not want that. She was grateful for that even if he didn't do it on purpose. She stood up slowly from the couch and turned to go to her room. She just wanted some sleep at that point. Before she went to her door, she stopped in front of his. She touched it lightly and smiled "Thank you." She whispered and turned to her room. For a split second, she thought she heard a small "You're welcome." come from the inside.

She went to sleep that night not thinking of the war and all the terror that usually filled her mind but of the boy sleeping just on the other side of her wall.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! So I tried something differently this time and the bulk of this chapter is in Jack's point of view! Exciting? Yes. For me it was anyways. If I get a good response to this, I might try to mix it up between the two. Just letting you know there will be a death in the family for one of the two this chapter, just to be a forewarned. Just to remind everyone, I don't have a Beta so I make little mistakes. I try to go back and fix them but slip through my fingers. Here is Chapter Two for you!

Disclaimer - I own nothing but Mr. McDonnell and the plot.

* * *

**JPOV**

Jack lay back in his bed replaying the events of the past day. He had known of Hermione Granger because of all her efforts in the war. Everyone knew he for that but he also remembered her from school. She was Harry Potter's best friend so people talked about her. Jack could give a rat's ass whose friend she was. She was beautiful and daring. She gave him a sort of known courage that he didn't seem to get from anyone else. It wasn't the same when he watched her in the halls like it had been the first couple of years. As she got older, her worries became more apparent on her face.

Then there was the war. From then she had changed dramatically. He couldn't imagine what she had seen. What everyone involved saw. He heard stories and he was at Hogwarts when it actually happened but his concern was for the younger students. He ran through the halls collecting all the students he could find. He didn't want anyone to be alone. He made it is mission. He fought only once when faced a masked Death Eater. It was his defining moment in his life and he had only won because of her. She probably didn't remember it now but Hermione came out of nowhere to save him and the students. Her spell was powerful and she quickly took out the masked man. "Run!" She screamed at them before going back to the middle of the war. Jack realized at that moment that she had become so much more than just another student. She was a woman who would give her life for their world and her friends.

The boy heard rustling outside his door, he knew she was leaving the common room. He left his bed walking to the door, he pressed his ear against it listening to her movements. He felt creepy but he just did this out of curiosity. He jumped back suddenly when he heard her small voice on the other side. He smiled to himself. He thought maybe what he did before hand was a bit too much. Taking it too far before he could understand what was going on with her. But she appreciated it. "You're welcome." His voice was softer than he expected because he knew that he meant it. For many things, she saved his life and he would repay her for that in some way.

Morning light interrupted Jack's sleep. He made the mistake of leaving the curtains open the night before and was awoken earlier than he wanted to be. In that moment of anger, he forgot where he was. His eyes scanned his room once more appreciating it. It was all yellow and black, it match his house. He had a large bed. Bigger than he expected to be honest. A closet that he could barely fill a fourth of and a bookcase that looked so bare. He grudgingly left his bed to attempt to look decent in the morning. They each had their own bathroom which would probably make showering in the morning an easy task. He let the warm water hit his shoulder blades as he closed his eyes. There was so much he wanted to change this year. He just wanted something different and it mainly concerned the brunette girl next door.

Jack opened his door while pulling his black sweater vest over his head. Once he was able to see he found Hermione sitting at the table with a book, a cup of tea and a tray of random pastries in front of her. She glanced up from her book and gave him a smile. He tried his best to contain his smile into a small one like hers "Good morning." She was polite with him and he simply nodded at her. She motioned to the counter "I got you some tea. There are a couple different types there because I didn't know what you liked." Jack walked to the counter to find a cup of hot water with random bags around it. He picked one at random, opening it quickly and dipping it into his cup so it could seep.

"What did you choose?" She questioned him closing her book. He just shrugged as he grabbed one of the pastries from the table. "What did you just close your eyes and ignore the labels?" One of her eyebrows arched at him. "Yes." He realized it was the first word he has spoken all morning.

"Who are you?" She questioned him with a playful smile across her pale pink lips. "Jack McDonnell: avid tea lover, qudditich beater, not a morning person and usually a man a few words this early." He sat down across from her. Her face was still and questioning. He realized that she didn't really expect an answer and he began to feel awkward. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and looked down at the table. "Am I making you nervous or something?" Her head tilted slightly as she asked him her surprising question. "You're intimidating Hermione." His eyes met hers and he saw the disappoint shine through them "You're a very strong witch and no one in their right mind would argue that. And you brains are something I could never compete against. Forgive me for feeling inadequate." He tried to smile at his own joke but her face made him worry.

"I just wanted to be honest with you." He said getting up from the table. He grabbed his book bag before practically running out of the their room. He stood outside for a few moments trying to understand why he had said as much as he did. He heard the noise of a chair scrapping before he took off in a run. His legs carried him down a flight of stairs before he was safely hidden. He didn't want to face her after that, she probably thought he was some stalker so he just needed to give her time.

The morning passed slowly. Hufflepuffs rarely had class with the lions so he didn't have to worry about an awkward encounter with his fellow Head anytime soon. By lunch he felt ravenous after only eating the tiny pastry that morning. His whole body slammed against the bench with a loud thud. The other students looked up at him but only his friends responded. "McDonnell. You are going to break the damn thing." His best friend Asher Hayes responded to him. "Shove off Ash." He piled food onto his plate without looking at anyone else. "Jay?" Jack looked up into the bright blue eyes of his younger sister, Emilie. He didn't notice that she took the seat across from him even thought she was a Ravenclaw. "Are you okay?" She rarely ever sat with him because of her preference for her house but she silently handed him a letter. Her tears were enough clue to Jack that she was not okay.

Jack didn't cry. He had grown up his whole life without shedding a single tear after the age of 5. His head hung in his hands with silent tears streaming down his face. He was seated on the couch in the middle of the common room, he didn't care about where he was but he felt like his world was crumbling before him. The letter was crumpled tightly in his hand as he held it against his head. He heard the front door openly and he stood up quickly. He wiped his face and hide the letter behind his back.

Hermione look frazzled after her first and she was already talking when she walked him "McGonagall says that she needs us sometime to-" She stopped staring at Jack. He felt self conscious under her stare. He knew his eyes were probably bright red from his tears and he looked obviously disheveled. After a loud bang, she was rushing towards him with her arms open. At first he was stiff, he didn't know how to react to her. She just dropped everything in her arms and came to his rescue. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her body returning her hug. He didn't know why she hugged him but at that moment, that's all he wanted.

After a few minutes of just standing together, completely enwrapped in one another, Hermione let go. She took his hand lightly and sat down with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. He opened his mouth to start to talk about it but he couldn't finish it. Her tiny fingers held onto his hand as she waited patiently for his answer. He looked at her for a steady moment before deciding it felt…right to tell her. "I got an owl from my parents this morning. Well actually my sister did and she gave it to me." Her eyes were filled with curiosity and worry for him. It was weird for her to seem to care so much but he couldn't blame her. It wasn't every day you saw a 17 year old boy cry.

"I have two sisters. One is younger, she is a fourth year Ravenclaw. The other is…" He halted for one second then began "…was older." Hermione's eyes began to realize where the story was turning. "Apparently she was driving her car to work yesterday and she was hit." Jack let go of Hermione's hand and covered his face once more resting his elbows on his knees. "She was only 21. She survived the war for christ sakes and she gets killed by a muggle car!" By the end of his sentence he was yelling. "Both of my parents are muggle born." He began to explain "And Le-Lexy worked for the ministry. They found out about our parents and she was sent to Azkaban! It was terrible, never knowing if she was going to come out alive. And after all of that? She was killed by negligence."

* * *

**HPOV**

He seemed so different now. He felt so delicate and just broken. Hermione was used to fixing people who had lost loved ones but with Jack it was different. She couldn't say they left bravely or that they fought better than any wizard she had seen because it wasn't to do with the war. His sister's life left so quickly because of something completely out of their hands. Jack moved his hands so they ran over his face slowly then fell to his knees. She wanted so desperately to take them again in her own but she didn't know what she should do. Her feelings were so lost at that moment.

Jack turned his head with a small smile and the evidence of tears still on his face "Thank you." He stood up slowly leaving the room with Hermione just sitting on the couch. He stopped at his door and turned around to her. She couldn't tell what was going on behind his eyes but she could see he was trying to say something.

"I know that we hardly know each other and you just saw me cry but I have a question for you." He seemed so nervous. Like he was that morning at breakfast but it was his question this time that was starting this. "What is it?" Her voice seemed different to her. She was treating him so delicately. "I really don't like the idea of spending the rest of my night just laying in my bed thinking of terrible things…will you come sleep with me? You can say no! I just don't want to be alone." His words were rushed but he wasn't embarrassed for asking her. He was brave for saying that he needed someone to be there for him. Hermione was happy to oblige "Of course."

* * *

A/N: ;D Don't worry you guys. They aren't going to spring into just having sex right now. I want to build their relationship, even though this seems a bit rushed, I just want to show this side of Jack that seems more personable and loveable. He is my loveable man in my mind so I want you to feel that way about him too! AND BOYS CRYING. If that doesn't pull at a woman's heart strings then I don't know what would. The next chapter will be the sleeping chapter which I plan to be a lot of dialogue between the two, just so you know what you are in for.


End file.
